<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F!Eivor sits on your face <3 by kittycat_beans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445568">F!Eivor sits on your face <3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans'>kittycat_beans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because why not? Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F!Eivor sits on your face <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor was such a beautiful woman.</p>
<p>You often woke up a little earlier than her so you could admire the gorgeous person you were lucky enough wake up next to everyday. It was a lovely sight being able to see her sleeping so peacefully with no fabric to hide the wonderful body you loved to touch so much. Her right cheek on the pillow, muscular arm hugging it tight against her and the other resting limp over your warm lap to make you feel secure while your soft eyes full of love studied the shape of her.</p>
<p>A strong jawline that made her look quite intimidating sometimes, long golden hair cascading over a marred shoulder and dipping behind it to splay over the wool, hair so soft in your fingers as you ran them through it with a little smile, nearing a left temple to give a light scratch, a small incoherent murmur leaving the tired warrior. You caressed your way down the side of her handsome face, reaching the long scar on her cheek, brushing your fingertips against the deep line on her skin, so lovingly and slowly making your way towards the smaller one on the upper lip, caressing that too with your fingerpads before leaning down to press a tender kiss to it and then to the bottom one, starting a path down her jawline and the side her neck, pushing locks away to expose the skin you covered in kisses.</p>
<p>There was a light twitch from the corner of her mouth when you spread your hand over her scarred back to explore the width with your palm and fingers, running down the line of her spine to follow the squirming of your body on the wool as you settled closer, warm lips touching her broad shoulder and bicep to replace your hand as you focus your mouth on her. Pressing kisses along Eivor’s back you caressed her right side with a palm, the slight brushing of your fingers over the soft but slightly squished roundness of her breast making her murmur again. You smile a bit wider and press a hand down against her ribs, the deep state of slumber allowing you to roll her a little more onto her side, the freeing of a left breast instantly taken advantage of.</p>
<p>You adjust your position a bit in order to settle over her strong thigh stretched out next to a bent one to then take a hold of a soft breast, kneading carefully with your warm hand. She makes a small sound, like a throaty sigh and a click and you bite on your lip, a bit of color on your cheeks. With another lean down you press kisses to the skin you can reach, toying with the shieldmaiden’s breast, brushing your thumb against a tender peak, giving it attention and feeling it harden.</p>
<p>“Eivor, my beautiful warrior…”, you sigh at the little jerk her leg makes when you pinch her nipple, releasing it to squirm behind her, eager to touch Eivor a bit more properly. She shifts a bit and grunts softly but seems to still be asleep, deep in her dreams and unaware of your hand slipping towards the front to caress a path down her delicious stomach, taking your time to enjoy the muscles there, each slope and then the little hairs below her belly-button, curly and yet so, so smooth.</p>
<p>Slowly you pushed past the short golden curls, the lightest of touches to the woman’s nub making her strain an odd noise, muscular back flexing against your bare chest and stomach. You start to press wet kisses to the back of her neck, circling her clit with the pads of your fingers, caressing warm lips and teasing more before returning to the little button, feeling even more twitching from the sleeping warrior who started to shift awake, making soft, adorable whining noises.</p>
<p>“Eivooor ~”, you sing her name and she grunts, tired and confusing and slowly becoming aware of a hand between her thighs. “Good morning, my love.”, a wet kiss to the skin of her shoulder makes her huff, a bit annoyed about being woken up but starting to feel a warmth coursing through her body, the insistant rubs to her clit making the warrior squirm on the soft bed.</p>
<p>Eivor inhaled deeply and touched your hand, pushing down on it with a little sigh to get you to continue, her thigh raising a bit to give you more space to dip your palm downwards, cupping her mound. “Eivor…”, you whisper her name and give her what she wants, pads moving a little faster, slipping along her lips, growing warmer and wetter with each stroke to her pink flesh.</p>
<p>“Good…hmm, good morning…”, her voice was still a bit quiet and sounded groggy and her little moan was so adorable that it made you smile against the hot, damp spot your mouth was pressed against. You sucked on the skin just next to the line of her hairs, leaving a tiny mark you knew the braids would hide but it would be a little secret, something only you knew was there.</p>
<p>You hid your blush against her shoulder, focusing on caressing her cunt until your fingers moved easily and she started to become more vocal. Hearing her call your name with a deep, raspy voice might have been one of the best sounds ever. The way it rolled off her tongue and was followed by a soft, cute moan when you circled her clit again – the lovely sound traveled down your whole body to your own aching sex, little whimpers muffled against the skin of her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Put a finger in me. Now.”, Eivor’s literal growl and her hand pushing yours down again made you gasp softly and look up at her, unable to see much but the blush on her cheek going all the way down her neck and the curved mouth in a cute pout. Slowly you teased at her nub and felt her squirm against you, growing needy and impatient as she so often was. It made teasing her so much fun, hearing her huffing and grunting like an angry animal, knowing she had all the strength in the world to pin your wrist down and fuck herself on your fingers if she really wanted to but she stayed in bed, laying close to you and waited because as much as she loved to dominate, she also loved to submit.</p>
<p>Of course, it was only a matter of time until she grew frustrated enough to pull on your hand, raising her thick thigh to convince you to do what she wanted and as cool as you tried to be, you just did not have it in you to wait too long to make your lover cum.</p>
<p>“Fuck me!”, the howled command startled you, eyes widening to see her try to glance at you with a turn of her head, the slight glimpse of her dark eyes and red face making you moan into her damp skin and give a little nod, slipping your fingers down her cunt to push one past her dribbling lips, feeling her welcoming you in with a squeeze. She groaned and closed her eyes, hips squirming on the wool to set a pace, pushing up against you and trying to chase the curl of a finger as you flexed your arm as best as possible to fuck your princess who trembled against your soft,warm body.</p>
<p>You kept whimpering against her shoulder, cheeks a deep color and eyes closed to focus on the moving of your finger back and forth inside of her, hearing all of the curses and strained moans as your palm brushed up against her clit, that strong back that kept brushing against your chest and the wet noises from the flesh between those shaky thighs – Gods, your mind went dark for a second, the thought of all those sculpted muscles shaking because of you, all of those sinful sounds coming out of that gorgeous mouth because of you, all of those breathy sighs were all for you…</p>
<p>Eivor is not even a bit shy about moving her hips to push your finger into her and even between moans and swears she asks for another and who are you to deny her when she says “please” so beautifully? You eagerly oblige and a second finger joins the first, the curling of both to brush up against her walls making her buck forwards with a loud calling of your name.</p>
<p>“Gods, Eivor…”, you hiss into her bruised neck at the way she twitches around your fingers, palm caressing that little nub each time she chases the pumping, the friction making her push her head back with a groan and you feel those thighs almost vibrate near you, a fleeting thought of wanting to see what you could not in your damn position making you grumble into burnt flesh, timid eyes looking up at the woman’s cheek in doubt if you should just let her tip over the edge or if you could suggest she do it all over your warm lips.</p>
<p>Gods, what was going through your mind?</p>
<p>Slower than intended you keep your soaked fingers moving in her but the sudden distracted pace just isn’t enough for Eivor to reach that high and she tries to gyrate her hips, calling for you over and over, turning her head to barely catch you looking up at her with familiar soft eyes, practically begging for something without saying a word. Mouth parts open to call your name again, a bit more gentle this time, taking pity in your shyness although the frustration from not having that rougher pace makes her face twitch with a pout.</p>
<p>“Love…spill it…by the Gods…”, she huffs and you feel a little bad for making her wait but at least you haven’t denied her any touches and your slow, shallow pumps keep her body aware and warm and flesh aching for more. “W-what is it?”, Wolfsmal blinks at your chewing on your bottom lip and lowers her palm towards you, touching your arm and caressing up the length of it.</p>
<p>“Eivor…would you…”, how do you ask a beautiful, big and strong woman you want her to so kindly perch herself on your face without sounding weird? Was it weird, though? Eivor really wasn’t the type to judge so harshly and by the Gods, she had the sexual desire of a bull in heat so, perhaps you simply did? You looked her in the eyes and mustering all of your courage, you parted your lips to, in your best sultry voice, asked.</p>
<p>“Ride my face…”, well it ended up sounding more like an order but from the widening of the left dark eye (the only you could see properly with her fully turned against you), it surprised the warrior but not in a bad way – you had your fingers in her wet cunt and felt the tight squeeze as soon as you spoke. Your heart beat so damn fast in your chest you were sure she could feel it against her back. She swallowed and clutched your wrist, promptly pulling your fingers out of her and with a powerful roll, she was instantly above you, your arm pinned to the wool as she looked into your eyes.</p>
<p>“What was that?”, the challenging stare would have made you change your mind had her face not been as flushed as yours. Losing the warmth of her sex was a reminder of what was happening, making you aware of the state she was still in, the cooler air on your wet fingers earning a small groan from you. She licked her lips and you inhaled, forcing yourself to maintain eye contact with the completely bare woman above you.</p>
<p>“I want you to ride my face, my wolf…”, you smiled at her eyes narrowing down at you, deeper blues on the curve of your chin, softness of your lips and the color on your cheeks. She glanced away and sucked in her bottom lip, looking awfully timid and pensive but after a few seconds of tense silence, she looked at you and nodded, starting the slow, oddly sensual crawling up your body, eyes buried in the lustful pools of yours.</p>
<p>“Eivor, holy fuck…”, you saw every beautiful inch of her skin as she moved; those crimson cheeks, lip pulled into her mouth in such an adorable way you couldn’t help but smile softly. Saw the little smile she offered you in return, the expanse of her collarbones and the softness of her breasts so close to you, the length of her front and plains of her stomach, heard the little groan as she made sure not to hurt you on her way up to settle those scarred, thick legs on each side of your head, dribbling lips hovering above your eager mouth.</p>
<p>“I…I will be careful…If I hurt you…please tell me.”, Eivor looked down at you, a soft shine in her eyes making you nod. She would never hurt you on purpose but it wouldn’t be the first time the muscular woman forgot her own strength during your private encounters and ended up making you a little sore. She could also be very passionate and greedy sometimes and that was part of the reason why you wanted her like this; it was the appeal of having her just use your face to get off while you laid there and felt every droplet rolling down your lips and chin, seeing her big, strong body moving desperately, her thighs shaking right next to your head as your moans were muffled by her hot, dripping cunt.</p>
<p>Gods, you wouldn’t want it any other way!</p>
<p>You touched the front of her stomach first, caressing the abs with your palms as she squirmed a bit closer, resting her arm over the bed-frame and testing how well it held her weight. She peered down at you with a tiny smile, the strength in her legs keeping you from being smothered but the position allowing you to see those thin rings of blue glued to yours while you took the time to lower your hands, massaging the muscle of her beautiful thighs while she eagerly watched.</p>
<p>Tentatively you moved your head to the side, offering the width of her left inner-thigh a series of kisses to all the pale lines covering her skin. With your palm on the right one, tracing patterns on the wet, warm flesh and your mouth teasing kisses closer and closer to the short, golden curls between her legs only to kiss at warmer flesh and press your tongue the other leg, you saw Eivor pout as she so often did; that adorable half-frown adorning her red face that made someone as big and intimidating as her look endearing and too cute in an incredibly unfair way! You smiled against her thigh, watching the eagerness eat up at her from the way she started to breathe a bit faster and flexing her rested arm, keeping herself from doing anything.</p>
<p>She was waiting for you to make the first move and you thought it was so sweet of her to wait and make you feel comfortable with something that was new to you when you knew she was aching from your sloppy fingering just moments before. But you would focus your entire mind and body into making that gorgeous woman feel wonderful and with a soft kiss to the little button underneath the soft curls, you glued your eyes at her and began your mission to make her cum.</p>
<p>Eivor gasped softly at the feeling of your warm tongue pressing down on her wet flesh, licking a stripe from her dripping cunt to the little throbbing nub, taking it between your lips to give it a loving kiss, flicking your tongue lightly against it to feel her tensing above you and see that hand on the headboard squeezing at the wood. Your chest swelled with pride at the moan she gave when you released her clit to lick back down to slither your tongue against her entrance, hearing the soft hiss escaping between her lips, happy knowing your lover was enjoying your efforts and hard work.</p>
<p>The shieldmaiden touched the side of your head with a calling of your name, threading her fingers through your hair before clutching it with a soft tug, earning a little groan, the sound muffled by her skin. You looked up at your flushed leader giving you a timid smile and your hair another pull as a way to silently ask if she could start moving her hips. You allowed her to by spreading your palms over her thighs, caressing and urging her to give her hips a careful roll, following the width of your tongue squirming against her wet lips.</p>
<p>“S-shit…”, she cussed with another roll against your slippery tongue, a small moan leaving you at the tug of your hair, setting a slow pace so you could get used to the feeling of having her twitching cunt brushing up against your chin and lips that eagerly kissed the nub that made the warrior shudder above you. Gods, you could feel her thighs trembling next to your head each time you teased the throbbing spot and it was so hard not to latch yourself to it, licking and sucking until she came undone all over your face but you wanted take your time in tasting her, to build up the pace little by little and have her grow more desperate and needy.</p>
<p>You were tender with your tongue, lapping at the hot skin being brushed against you, glossy eyes locked on the woman’s strong and deeply flushed features, watching the tight frown soften with a loud moan of your name when you teased her clit with a rub from your tongue, her eyes closing for a short pause while those powerful thighs rolled against your mouth to follow the movements of your mouth, the shaking of her muscular legs making you hum into her throbbing nub, the vibrations pulling little whimpers from her.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Kærasta, more!”, Eivor tugged on your hair and you hummed again, watching her bite into her lower lip, pushing hips forwards to chase the slow wriggling of your tongue upwards, refusing to touch her clit so she grew frustrated. Just a little more, just a little bit of teasing until she started to beg you, knowing she wouldn’t be able to cum without that push from you.</p>
<p>Although muffled you still moaned against her cunt and delighted yourself in seeing the beautiful Wolf towering above you, muscular, powerful body slightly arched, strong, marred thighs easily helping her grind against your drenched mouth, a throaty grunt leaving her when you pulled your warm tongue back into your mouth when she humped forwards again only to be met with nothing but the immobile tip of your nose.</p>
<p>She growled at your cheeky smile against her thigh, chuckling at the pissed-off woman who gripped your hair again, the slight sting making you bite her flesh in return, the taut muscle of her leg resisting against two rows of teeth. You wouldn’t hurt her but you weren’t above punishing her for man-handling your locks like that – besides, you had a feeling she wouldn’t mind if you actually left a bite mark on the inside of her leg.</p>
<p>“Stop teasing me! You’ve already refused me once! I will not be denied a sec–”, her grip on your head made you sting again but you didn’t mind it this time. It was worth it just to catch Eivor by surprise when your lips latched onto her throbbing nub, kissing and sucking and humming as deeply as your throat allowed you to, cutting her off mid-sentence and forcing a gasp out of the warrior who started spewing curses down at you.</p>
<p>“Faen! Damn deg! F-fuck!”, the headboard shook with the force of her fist driving down into the top, darker eyes widening up at the woman. “D-damn brat…”, she mumbled under her breath but you heard it perfectly, frowning and slapping your palms against her round backside, squeezing both cheeks and making her give a little buck forwards, looking down at your furrowed brows and pouting, eyes growing softer when you yet again refused her twitching cunt any bit of attention.</p>
<p>Eivor huffed, trying to challenge your resolve but not feeling too brave herself when she could feel the heat from your mouth barely an inch from her pussy. She squeezed the wood and chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking at you with softer eyes, parting lips to call your name and to so sweetly produce a “please”.</p>
<p>“My love…please…make me cum…”, she asked of you so nicely, glancing away in a poor attempt to hide the timid smile on her face. Her cheeks such a lovely red color, mouth curved in a shy smile, body hovering just a small space above you, the warmth coming from between her thighs dripping down the abused skin; it made you sighsoftly and offer her clit a tender kiss.</p>
<p>She sighed as well, starting the slow motion of her hips again, quickly building up the pressure at the pit of her muscular stomach thanks to your eager licks to the small bundle of nerves, slipping tongue down to drink at the juices leaking onto your chin. You urged Eivor to move a bit more with a more tender squeeze to her ass, pushing on the taut flesh there to feel her roll her hips in a few more shallow thrusts, chasing the rhytmn of your tongue tasting soaked, soft flesh.</p>
<p>“Gods, yes…”, the pulling of your hair continued, small moans leaving you when she tugged a little harder, a series of wonderful vibrations straight to her cunt only making the warrior pull on it over and over. You saw her close her eyes with a soft moan, humming deeply for Eivor to open them and look down at you with her half-lidded stare, jaw hanging open with short breaths and all of those lovely noises escaping her that made you work harder to get your lover to reach her high.</p>
<p>You lapped up at her cunt, teasing the tip of your wet tongue into her entrance, feelings the shieldmaiden arch her back with a long moan. Slowly you pressed your tongue up to return to her throbbing clit, focusing your attention on it while she chanted your name and bucked her hips to rub that sensitive nub against you, rapid breaths and deeper groans signaling she would not be able to handle much more for much longer.</p>
<p>Wanting nothing more than for your leader to make a mess of your mouth and chin, you touched her back and dragged your nails down the length of her scarred skin, the light stinging from the red lines making her grip your hair with her other hand, both keeping a firm hold on your head, teary and narrowed eyes peering down at your softer ones full of pride, knees focusing all of their strength on moving her strong hips to have her fuck your face, sloppy and quick in the desperate need to finish what you started and with a good, tight squeeze of her ass again and your long moan against that raw, throbbing nub, she loudly cussed your name.</p>
<p>“Fuck…fuck…”, Eivor slouched, raising an arm to rest it over the headboard, whimpering with eyes shut tight, slowly bucking her hips against your tongue as you so eagerly tasted at the sensitive flesh, warmth dripping down your chin, the heat of her pussy making you let out a small moan. “Gudene, munnen din…”, she gave your mouth praise, the little thrusts slowing down to an inevitable stop, though you continued to lap up at her juices until you were satisfied with the taste of her coating your tongue, hearing the warrior gasp and pull on your hair a few times before you felt your jaw start to ache and gave her thighs a couple of soft smacks.</p>
<p>The Wolf’s movements were rather sluggish but she carefully crawled off of you, flopping onto the wool at your side with a shaky breath. You massaged at your jaw and rolled towards her with a wide, wet smile on your face. “Eivor…”, you touched her back and she let out a grunt, blinking at you with a soft smile forming on her flushed features. Squirming closer to your limp lover you ran your fingers through her blonde hair, the small hum of approval when you scratched her scalp making you smile wider, uncaring of the sticky skin.</p>
<p>“Jeg elsker deg…”, you cooed at her and saw her blue eyes gain more color, softening with all the adoration she had for you. “Jeg elsker deg…”, you repeated with a tender smile, hearing her sniffle. Sneaking under he arm you reached out to hug her neck, pulling the tired warrior against your soft chest to listen to your calm beating heart, caressing her cheek with your thumb and running your hand through her long, messy hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>